Ophelia Phamrsolone
Ophelia Phamrsolone is a major antagonist in Fate/Grand Order: Cosmos in the Lostbelt, being the secondary antagonist of its second chapter Götterdämmerung: The Eternal Ice-Flame Century. She is one of the seven Crypters and is the second to be confronted. She is voiced by Atsumi Tanezaki. Biography Background Ophelia was born in an old magus family and suffered from traumatic treatments during her training to become a magus. A prodigy in Spirit Evocation and formerly part of the Clock Tower's department devoted to that subject, her Servant was going to be Saber and she had racial reasons for wanting this Servant. She ended up summoning the hero of the Volsung Saga, Sigurd. Ophelia was recruited into Chaldea Security Organization, she became one of the 48 Chaldea Master Candidates and a member of A-Team. Ophelia plans to summon a Saber-class Servant, but she was particular with the race of the Heroic Spirit that she was going to be contract with. During her time in Chaldea, Ophelia developed a special bond of friendship with Mash Kyrielight. Along with her fellow Crypters, Ophelia was originally killed during Lev's treachery, before she was revived by the Alien God to become one of his pawn against Human Order. After her revival, she was sent to a Lostbelt located in the Scandinavian Peninsula as a Scandinavia that is still in the Age of Gods, with most of the human population being in Sweden. This Lostbelt diverged in 1,000 BC when Surtr ate Fenrir and absorbed its power, slaughtering the gods and being sealed away by Odin, resulting in an incomplete Ragnarok and a world where humans coexist with giants as a food source. Her Difference Depth is rank B+. Due to her former friendship with Mash, Ophelia shows qualms when facing Mash as her enemy, though she resoluted to defeat Chaldea Master to show Kirschtaria Wodime her loyalty. ''Götterdämmerung: The Eternal Ice-Flame Century'' Confrontation ? Friendship with Mash ? Surtr's True Nature ? Napoleon's Rainbow ? Sacrifice ? Death After the defeat of Surtr, Ophelia was fatally exhausted and injured due to cutting off her connection with the fire giant. The Chaledea Crew immediately escorted Ophelia back to the Shadow Boarder, but not even Scathach-Skadi could treat Ophelia's wound. Realizing that Ophelia was slipping away, Mash knelt beside Ophelia's deathbed and crying. Accepting her eventual fate, Ophelina gave her a warm smile and encouraged her, knowing that in spite of their difference, she believed that Mash and Ritsuka would be the one who could save humanity. After expressing her wish to be friend again with Mash, Ophelia spoke her final wish to Mash that one day, if they meet Napoleon once more, Mash shall tell him how beautiful his rainbow was. Then, while thinking about Napoleon's feelings towards her, Ophelia died in front of Mash with a smile on her face. Gallery Ophelia La-na.jpg|An artwork of Ophelia on the Tweeter account of her character designer, La-Na Untitled2 (1).png|Ophelia used her Mystic Eye to help Ritsuka to defeat Surtur Ophelia and Mash.png|Ophelia's death 472309f790529822172ec0d3daca7bcb0a46d485.jpg|Ophelia as a child 21a4462309f79052c944ad1301f3d7ca7bcbd540.PNG Trivia *Ophelia is the first Crypter who will weaken her Servant during her boss fight, since she weakened Sigurd whenever he attacked Mash. *Ophelia is also the first Crypter who turns out not to be the main antagonist of her chapter. Her antagonistic role was just a facade used to hide the chapter's true main antagonist, Surtr. **Originally, Ophelia was branded as the main antagonist of her Lostbelt chapter, leading her army of Lostbelt Valkries and narrates her chapter's trailer, just like Kadoc Zemlupus before her, but it was revealed that Surtr, who only makes a cameo appearance in the trailer and his role was unknown at the time, was the main villain of the Norse Lostbelt. Later, Ophelia becomes more of a supporting protagonist as the story progressed. *Ophelia is the first Crypter who received a second death during the main story. Navigation Category:Tragic Category:Fate Series Villains Category:Female Category:Anti-Villain Category:Traitor Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Game Bosses Category:Redeemed Category:Video Game Villains Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Deceased Category:In Love Category:Honorable Category:Affably Evil Category:Extremists Category:Grey Zone Category:Protective Category:Suicidal Category:Revived Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Protagonists Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Pawns Category:TV Show Villains Category:Anime Villains